warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Littleclaw
Littleclaw is a ginger tabby tom with green eyes. He is the mate of Dawnpelt, with their kits being Cherrypaw, Ivypaw, and Goldenpaw. He is the deputy of SummerClan having had succeeded Harefoot as deputy. Description Appearance :Littleclaw is a unusually ginger tabby tom. He is unusually slender for a tom along with a little buff. His build is actually quite small making him look as though he most of the time can't defend himself. He has rather long legs, but shorter than most. His eyes are a dark mint green with very pale yellow flecks. His claws are rather long for a cat and curve slightly. He has many small battle scars, but no scars that stick out. His paw pads are a solid gray with pink spots and his nose is a pale pink blending in with his ginger fur. He usually keeps his fur groomed, but due to its thickness it is often tangled. He has normal sized ears with a few nicks. :Littleclaw has a long tail covered in thick fur. His neck has a slim look, only looking thick because of his fur. He has high and fair looking cheekbones. He has a very small scar under his left eye and a very pale one on his ear. Littleclaw's tail is covered in small, barely visible scars along with his nose and cheek. He has dark tabby marks that mix n with his thick pelt. His stomach barely has any scars along with his chest, face, and tail. Health :Littleclaw is a physically healthy cat with no known health issues occurring in him, having a strong body and relatively normal immune system. He has always been healthy since birth and rarely gets a cold or any other sicknesses. He has a somewhat normal eating habit, being respectful usually lets the older cats consisting of mostly elders, queens, kits, and senior warriors eat first. Littleclaw is physically strong and his muscles aren't as easily seen as others due to his thick fur. His muscles show more on his haunches and legs, with it being less shown on his back, shoulders, and chest. He has strong vision and hearing, about normal for a cat. :littleclaw is mentally healthy having no ancestors or family members with any mental illnesses. He is sometimes void of his feelings and can be easily moody. He is oblivious to those who tend to flirt with him as he can't really see it most of the time. Littleclaw is also oblivious to himself flirting and often denies it. Littleclaw finds it easy to make friends and a little hard to talk to others about his feelings often having him give off a shy impression at first, but he usually warms up to them and tells what he thinks. Character :Littleclaw is active alert, and articulate. He is active and has quite a lot of energy. He is alert and always observant, and usually notices things about others that some don't. He is articulate and can easily express his feelings when needed. Littleclaw is brilliantly smart, challenging, and compassionate. He is smarter than a average cat and can easily solve most problems he's in. He loves a good challenge and often challenges others to very daring acts or bets. He is compassionate and has many leader qualities. He cares for others feelings, but usually if they respect his as well. Littleclaw is confident, disciplined, and energetic. He is very confident about himself and rarely feels as if he can't do anything. He always has a positive attitude that says he can do anything. He is well disciplined having grown up with stern parents. He is energetic and enjoys having apprentices. Littleclaw is enthusiastic, honorable, and leaderly. He is enthusiastic about others ideas and always considers them. He is honorable and generous. He often feels that he should honor anyone's death. He has many leaderly qualities and is a good choice for leading patrols. He is often found doing so. Littleclaw is logical, realistic, and has a very small belief in StarClan and the Dark Forest. Although, he does believe in them he just doesn't think he should worship dead cats. :Littleclaw is ambitious, determined, and high-spirited. He is ambitious and loves a good challenge. He is often seen with the other warriors challenging them to see who can get the most prey. He is determined most of the time to be the best warrior he can be. He is high-spirited, as he has a lot of energy and a positive attitude, when doing things. Littleclaw is noncommital, stern, and unpredictable. He is noncommital and doesn't usually commit to any relationship, let it be love interests or family bonds. He is stern and unpredictable. In most situations he is unprdedictable as to what he will do. He has no intentions whatsoever of harming his clanmates. Littleclaw is sometimes arrogant, flamboyant, and easily excited. He is sometimes arrogant and flamboyant. He is often found making sure he is clean and presentable. He is easily excited, meaning he tends to boast when excited, but this however happens rarely in which he boasts. Abilities :Littleclaw is very talented when it comes to fighting and hunting. Life Kithood and Adolescence :Littlekit is born to two SummerClan warriors with no siblings. Adulthood :Littlepaw is made a warrior with his name being Littleclaw. He is seen talking to Birdpaw. After a while of talking with Birdpaw he asks Magpiestar if he'd like to go hunting with him. Magpiestar calls a clan meeting and makes Littleclaw his deputy. Littleclaw is shocked and says he'd be honored to. Not long after he is in his den talking with Dawnpelt when she complains that her side was hurting and Littleclaw rushes off to get Cranepaw. Littleclaw explains to Cranepaw that Dawnpelt may be going into labor and waits for the medicine cat to follow. Littleclw is seen later talking to Flaringflame after Dwnpelt gives birth. The two talk about how Igneouskit has a good father and that he is sorry that Frostleaf left shortly after the kit was born. Pedigree Mate :Dawnpelt (Foprmerly): Living Daughters :Cherrypaw: Living :Goldenpaw: Deceaqsed, StarClan residence Son :Ivypaw: Living Father :Tallfeather: Deceased, Residence unknown Mother :Unknown she-cat: Living Half Brother :Deerleap: Living Cameos :Gatherings Quotes Ceremonies and Mentions Rank Mentions Mentor Mentions Relationships Friends Birdpaw :Littleclaw is quite close with Birdpaw. The two having met in a argument against one another. Littelclaw thinks highly of the young she-cat and hopes to become great friends with her. Although he does have some ionterest in being her mate he does not show it. Littleclaw is seen most of the time hunting, talking, or just walking with her. Love Interests Dawnpelt (Formerly) : Burningflame :Littleclaw just noticed his feelings for the she-cat, but hopes to get to know her and maybe eventually become her mate. The two first started talking when he went out on a patrol with her and found that she was uncomfortable towards the AutumnClan patrol. He then stays behind to ask her about it and tells her if she needs somebody to talk to she can talk to him. She then says she's not okay and tells him some of her problems. Littleclaw then reaches camp with her and he asks to share prey with her. She agrees and the two share prey afterwards he gets nervous and hides his face. She then asks if he has something in her eye and he blurts that he likes her and is polyamorous the two then talk about him being polyamoruous. He confesses he isn't sure that he is and she says they can try for a relationship. Notable Rainingflame : Ospreypaw : Others Magpiestar : Flaringflame : Cranefeather : Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *Littleclaw thought of himself as polyamorous bisexual, but told himself he was just confused as he only had feelings for one cat. *Littlelclaw may have another litter but probably not. Category:Toms Category:Major Character